Bloodmetal Alchemist
by Eminough
Summary: Ed gets transported to the Blood-c universe! What happens? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodmetal Alchemist**

_This is my first fanfic, and my first cross-over, so yay! I love Blood-c and Fullmetal Alchemist, so I was disappointed when I saw the lack of Blood-c fanfics. _As_ the title suggests, this is a Blood-c and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. I hope I do well, so please comment on my writing! But also keep unnecessary language out of it. Thanks everyone! And I won't be able to upload a ton the first bit (maybe a while!) so please be patient. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Blood-c. Sadly... But I do own my oc's (if I end up needing one or two)**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Edward's pov_

Well, my adventure began kind of strangely.

"Fullmetal," Mustang said, grabbing my attention

"What is it, colonial?" I said glaring at him as completely as I could without getting in too much trouble.

"There's something we need to investigate."

"Again?" I complained, earlier we had investigated a lunatic who's transmutation circle had sent us to another world where alchemy was referred to as 'bending'. "Is it another suicidal idiot like that last guy?"

"Thankfully not." He said, "This time it's a transmutation circle that just popped up."

"What!?" I said, sitting up from my slouch, "what does it look like?"

"I can't tell you that yet. I haven't seen it myself. I just know it's there."

"Hmm..." I grumbled, but I guess I'd have to get up and look at this one too.

When we got there, I saw one side of it. The circle was massive! I don't think it could have just appeared out of nowhere like the colonial said. I took a step into it, then it began to glow.

"Fullmetal!" Mustang exclaimed, but didn't want to get pulled into another new world with my 'stupidity'. From there, everything went black.

When I began to come to, I was in a small town by the looks of it.

"Um," I heard someone say, "Are you alright?"

"Uh, sure." I said, sitting up. "But, can you tell me where I am?"

"Not really." She said, "I'm not really sure, myself. I just live here."

"Well, a lot of use you are." I said getting slightly more annoyed.

"Well do you remember your name?" She asked,

"Of course!" I said, "I'm Edward Elric."

"Elric, huh?" She said, "That's a weird name. I'm Saya Kisagari."

"Nice to meet you." I said

* * *

_Well, that's it for now! Like I said, I probably won't be able to upload for a while. School's kinda weird for me, so please be patient! And also, please review! But keep language to a minimum, please! Thanks so much! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Elric, huh?" She said, "That's a weird name... I'm Saya Kisagari."

"Kisagari, eh?" I said, "Alright, nice to meet you."

"Likewise!" She said, then gasped sharply, and said "I'm late for school! Here, you can come with me!" Then took off running.

We got to the school, which was very large.

"Saya? What's with the big school?" I asked,

She stopped, "You know, I'm not sure. I guess it's just been like this."

"Geez, you sure don't know a lot for having lived here longer than I have."

"Well, we're here!" She said, changing the subject "D-1."

"Sorry I'm late, everyone!" Saya said.

"Hey, who's that?" One girl with short, purple hair asked, pointing at me.

"Who, me?" I asked, caught slightly off guard.

"Yeah." Another girl who looked just like the first said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Edward Elric." I replied.

"Well, I've passed the K's, but I'll count you both on time." The teacher said.

"Wow;" I said, "She seems strict." I said, sitting down next to one of the purple haired girls.

"I'm Nene, by the way."

"Hey," I said back, "So who's that girl who looks just like you over there?"

"That's Nono." She said.

"Nono? Wow! She even sounds like you!" I said,

After class, we went back to Saya's house (which it turns out was a shrine!)

"So you're a shrine worker?" I said, "Who owns the place?"

"My dad?" She said. "He's a really good guy." Then I saw a man in a white robe walking towards us.

"That your dad?" I asked.

"Yup!" She said, then was interrupted by him asking,

"Saya, who is this?"

"Huh?" She said a little caught off guard, then said, "Oh, this is Edward Elric!"

"Elric?" He said, "Interesting name, young man…" He paused a moment , then asked "Where are you from?"

"Reshembool." I replied, "It's a small town in Western Amestris."

"I don't know of a place called Amestris." He replied, after thinking a little.

"What?" I said, "Where are we?"

"A remote village in southern Japan." He replied.

"Japan?" I said, "Hmmm… Never heard of it."

"Well, then I guess we're both in the same boat, or whatever." He said.

"Yep, guess so!" I replied kind of sheepishly.


End file.
